Innovative Mirrors
by Poeticfilter
Summary: Mirrors - a surface, which reflects a clear image. Mirrors show us, ourselves. Or maybe the clear image they show us is the manifested image of ourselves. What if two strangers glance into the mirror desperately looking for something that they can't find. "It was only when she looked away that he realized that he could see her but she couldn't see him!" One-shot SXS


Innovative Mirrors

Sasuke Uchiha sometimes truly hated his job.

Currently he was bustling through swarms of people, who all seemed to be going in the opposite direction than him. He was treading miserably on the street in some third world country that he didn't even know the name of. The sun was beaming down on his face and his pale skin was pouring rivers in reaction to it.

Soon enough he saw the name of the hotel he was intended to stay at by his publications office. He noticed it was across the street and he felt a whole new wave of dread file through him. The roads here seemed to have no rules to the drivers as they zipped across the street, in opposite directions, in a mad, wild frenzy.

Sasuke stopped at the crossroads and mentally cursed, swiping his now damp hair from his perspiring forehead.

If someone had told him that being a writer meant stumbling around in the hot and miserable Minshat – Mecrosti – Mrocata – whatever this place was called, he would have immediately tuned out the impulsive bones in his body that instructed him to write. His love for literature that had burned through him in college like a wildfire in college would have been scorched with an ocean of cold water if he knew that the career would lead him here in this disconsolate land.

His publishing office had rejected his proposals for several new books that he had written and the agent he spoke with had suggested coming here for inspiration. He had strongly objected to her kind offer at first but when his publisher had yet again rejected several new ideas he had for novels, Sasuke decided to take the advice and booked a plane to wherever he was currently.

Needless to say he had no strokes of genius since his arrival. In fact, his publisher's problems with his stories were that they were too dark and cynical. If he was to take any inspiration from this place it was bound to be just what his publisher had rejected in the first place but ten times worse.

Sasuke wrote suspense fiction. He was an expert at intense build ups. Several of his most famous novels centered round spies and government officials that led dangerous lives. He loved delving into such an intense and serious place; the suspense of writing the intense scenes sparked a sense of excitement within him that he found he was insatiable too. But now, in this new day and age, the words of his publisher not him, people wanted more than just suspense. They wanted soul, depth, arousal, enticement.

Sasuke didn't need it spelled out for him. His publisher wanted him to write more about sex. Apparently, people of "this day in age" were horny, lascivious, concupiscent _homosapiens _that couldn't get through a good piece of literature without it containing lurid details of human copulation.

Sex wasn't something Sasuke felt interested in. The genre of erotica never really appealed to him because it was crudely pointless. It was the same thing all the time. Two people meet, they kiss, blah-blah-blah and they have sex. No innovation, not interesting to him. With his spy stories he could add interesting twist and turns that compelled and pushed the boundaries of human imagination.

Sex was the same thing as always. It started the same way and ended the same way. Unless the rules had somehow been changed, something so predictable he had no interest in writing.

Sasuke crossed the street in a tentative rush. Thankful that he had made it across with his life, he pushed open the doors of the hotel and rushed to the receptionist.

The first thing that struck him was the strange smell of spices. They muffled his sense of smell to the point of irritation. By the time he reached the greying woman at the front desk his face described how angry he felt.

"I have a reserved room under the name Uchiha." Sasukeed said in a clipped tone.

The old woman served him with an impudent look that made it clear she was as much annoyed with him as he was with this country.

"Hmm let me see" She lazily typed onto the computer in front of her; knowing full well that her laid back attitude to his request was ticking him off.

"Oh here," She exclaimed five minutes later even though Sasuke garnered she had found his reservation seconds after he had arrived.

She handed him his key and Sasuke snatched it rudely away glaring at the annoying old woman as he walked away. His first step was to go to the elevator of the hotel that he was now starting to realize looked less like the four-star resort it was advertised as and more like a -3 star motel.

When he met the rusted silver doors of the elevator, he then saw it slashed across in red tape "Out Of Order"

Sasuke cursed unceremoniously and gripped his luggage harder than necessary. He turned in the direction of the hotel stairs.

He reached the floor of his room in a heavier sweat then he was already drowning in. His floor was on one of the highest levels of the building. He had to climb about 34 flights of stairs.

He trudged uncomfortably to his room, opened the door and tossed his luggage bags awry. He didn't even get a good glance around the room before he slumped onto the bed. The mattress sunk extremely comfortable around. This might've been a hellish journey so far but at least the room was at least above average.

He closed his eyes in relaxation and then slowly opened them and took in the room.

It was an ocean view room, with a balcony in tow and a cool breeze was washing through the room and over him cooling his hot body. The room was painted a neutral and calming yellow and blue color. It was like a nice stream of sunlight and cool water washing over his worries.

The room had a closed door that he guessed led to the bathroom. It had a nice sleek, black flat screen TV hung high up on the wall. It was a pretty decent room. There were just three things that strangely piqued his interest.

They were mirrors. One full length one that went from the bottom of the floor to the base of the TV hung on the wall. They were two other not as large mirrors hung on opposite sides of the TV. They were hung on some sort of extending sticks that made them stick at angles that should've reflected onto him on the bed.

What he found discerning about them was that they didn't reflect him. The two mirrors on the sides of the television were reflecting on the bed but not on his bed. The reflections were showing a mostly empty bed except for a couple bright colored clothes clashing with the white of the sheets and most of his broad body laying haphazardly on the mattress was nowhere in the reflection.

Sasuke then turned his gaze to the larger one in the middle below the television it seemed to show the correct reflection until it came back to the bed. The soles of his boots should have been viewed in the mirror along with the lump of his body, instead there was nothing but the lump of colorful clothing at the base of the bed and –

A fallen pink panty on the floor.

Sasuke jolted up right. Stared straight down at the floor where the panty was to be but he saw nothing. He stared back and forth at the image of his carpeted hotel room floor and the image reflected in the long mirror.

Sasuke had started to believe he was hallucinating when he saw a creamy long and naked leg walk past the mirror. His gaze shot up and he saw an Amazon of a woman kneeling down to pick up the fallen undergarment. Her body was curved exceptionally perfect covered underneath the damp towel; doing nothing but to showcase the hour glass figure women (and men) craved to have. She had long, flowing curly hair that was damp from the shower he guessed she just had.

From her profile he could see she had stunning, brilliant green eyes.

She gripped the undergarment between her fingers and rose back to her full height. Sasuke was almost too shocked to move and too shocked to stop staring at the deliciously enticing woman.

It was a two-way mirror!

He could see her but she couldn't see him. This woman was stalking around her room without knowing that some stranger was viewing her the entire time. His mother's words were ringing in his ears to look away and be a gentleman and just when her words were beginning to have the profound effect needed.

The woman's towel dropped and she proceeded to prowl around the room creaming her entire body.

He suddenly became deaf to his mother's voice.

Sasuke woke more excited then he should have been.

He didn't mind admitting it. He enjoyed the view from his room. And he didn't mean the view of his balcony. His neighbor was an interesting person to observe.

She was an artist. She had been watching the television in the middle of the evening, same as him, when out of nowhere she jumped up from the mattress, stripped down to her underwear, set up a canvas and began furiously painting. He watched her the entire night while she mulled over her painting.

Several times between her paintings she would stare up at the mirror for long moments then vigorously began painting again. Sasuke had enjoyed watching her until his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Now he was more than excited for an encore of her late night, half-naked performance. She was truly breathtaking to watch. Every time she moved a finger it sent a thrilling jolt to his libido.

He had been with plenty of women in his twenty-eight years of life. In his youth he had been fascinated with the female body much like many of his male peers. Being a lover of literature and a lover of woman he combined his interests and wrote over a dozen poems exclaiming the thrills and excitement brought on by women, how their beauty resonated to his soul and he could love them forever.

As soon as he reached twenty-two he had almost gotten bored with them. He was tired of seeing them throwing themselves at him with reckless abandon and no shame. There was no more fascination of chasing them down, no more wondering the pleasures their bodies could offer him. He had gotten bored.

Once in awhile he indulged in his sexual needs but unlike many of his male friends after the sex he didn't feel the need to "get-to-know-them-better". Beyond sexual pleasure a woman was useless to him. That was another one of the main reasons he refused to write about sex. He was a do writer.

He mainly wrote fictionalized stuff because they were things he could conjure up in his wild imagination. But real aspects of life like sex were things he had to feel to write about as soulfully as his publisher wanted him to. His publisher gave him several erotic novels to read during his 'vacation' so he could grasp the concept of what she wanted from him.

He had read a couple of them on the plane ride here and they were ridiculous. They all described sex as this momentous joining of people that lasted hours and hours and were the height of human living when in actually it was not as grand as they made it up to be. Sex was great but was it life-changing? No.

So now this sudden fascination that he felt for this woman that he never met nor even had a conversation with was exciting for Sasuke. Maybe their little interaction was the inspiration he needed.

He watched intently as she exited the shower fully naked and dripping wet with her towel dangling off her shoulder like a man would with his shirt and sporting her creamy Amazon legs all about her hotel room. He couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the round firmness of her ass. It was itching for a nice slap and grip. She walked around to the edge of the bed and began to dress herself. And by dressing he meant merely putting on her underwear.

Her lacy black underwear.

She immediately reached for a fresh piece of canvas and her painting equipment and began her sketching. Her intensive focus on her work reminded him that he too should have been working. He slowly rose out of bed, stripped himself naked and headed for the bath.

There was a sex god next door.

Sakura had been here no more than four days and in that time she had noticed that three mirrors position in her hotel room were transparent. She could see straight through to the other room. It had taken all but an hour staring at the mirrors to figure it out. It wasn't one of her brightest moments.

She didn't think it would be a problem since the room was vacant. That was up until a day ago when she saw the male specimen walk in organizing his things and making himself at home in the hotel room. She had just finished taking a shower when she noticed. She had bent down to pick up on of her undergarments that had fallen from the bed when she saw him.

He was lying sprawled out on his bed and was staring straight at the transparent mirror. For the briefest moment she thought that he could see her but then he turned his head swiftly away and cursed. She was expecting him to look back and gape at the naked woman in his mirror but he didn't.

After coming to the conclusion that he couldn't see her, she let her inhibitions go and did as she would if she was at home. She let the towel that she had draped over body after the shower fall from her shoulders and pranced around her room naked.

She wouldn't admit it aloud but she found it enticing to be walking around nude when a man was a mere transparent glass away. It was a turn on. A major turn on; especially when the man was as sexy as the one next door.

He exuded a male confidence that she had thought she had grown immune to.

To be honest men had grown to bore her. She was an erotica painter and human sculptor. She'd seen the naked male body so many times if she saw a clothed man walking down the street next to a naked man she would hardly be able to tell the difference between them.

And not only did men bore her physically they practically sent her to an eternal sleep emotionally. They all wanted the same thing; Sex. It was so blatantly obvious. All their actions led to it. The nice flowers, the dinners at expensive restaurants, the gorgeous and worth-more-than- their-paycheck jewelry all led to them wanting the woman they were pandering in their bed writhing beneath them as they found some sordid and satisfying release.

It was so pathetic when you really sat down and thought about it. And truthfully sex was not even that great. There was no need to spend so much time and energy on something that was not as great as everyone pumped it up to be. No doubt sex was a good and intense reliever, if obtained with a skilled partner, but was it the everlasting bliss? No, more like ten second bliss and the crashing wave of nausea that came afterwards.

Men were the dumb part of the human species. They were driven by only one thing. Sex and everything to do with it. They would do anything for the prospect of sex and then anything to keep that sex going after they got it.

And her way of thinking was what caused the reason for this vacation. According to her exhibitor her pieces had took a sad and lack-luster turn recently. Her sculptures also weren't gaining as much attention as previously and so with her career going to the dirt she let her friend plan a vacation for her to wherever this hellhole was. All she knew was that her room was nearly always tempered with heat her days so far were dismal and her artsy juices were flowing as freely as rivers do in the Sahara Dessert.

She was miserable until her neighbor stepped through the door. Her neighbor, that spent most of his time in nothing but his black briefs all day, prancing around with his raw masculinity spreading everywhere even through the walls between their rooms. She had to admit he looked like one of those buffed out Calvin Klein models.

Last night when she saw him laying back in his bed her whole body warmed a bit in her southern regions like a fire had been lit in a cold, icy cave.

The glow of his the television was playing across his hard body. He had just discarded a phone he had been typing at furiously and was now simply settling down. She was just about to turn her gaze back to her art when she saw his hand slowly creep under his boxers. The immediate rush of blood to her cheeks exhilarated her. This kind of emotion was something she had thought herself to be above.

Simply watching a man jerk off was getting her all hot and bothered. Clearly being without a man in 8 months left her susceptible to easy pandering.

And boy was it working. From his sit up position she could see the knotted concentration on his face. She could see the trunk in his pants growing larger and larger with each ministration, each stroke.

Sakura was overcome by the heat of the situation. Her neighbor's masturbating was beginning to get intense. More fast and furious. She subconsciously led her hands to the spot where they needed to be; right between her legs.

She started fast paced and roughed, feeling the need to catch up with her masturbating neighbor.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had been bored as hell in his apartment, no sort of inspiration had hit him. In fact this vacation seemed to be prolonging his writer's block rather than abating it. He turned on his TV to some random channel and when it failed to stimulate him he moved to his phone. He then started to play some non-sensible game on his phone. It wasn't until he got to level 35 that he realized he was seriously bored.

He glimpsed back to the TV. Some childish sitcom about high school was on. He couldn't have been more bored. His mind glimpsed back to when he was in high school. When he was bored what would he do?

Called his friend, called his girlfriend, played games, watched porn, jerked off, called his girlfriend - .

His mind raced. Was he really going to masturbate in his hotel room? He couldn't see why not. He was here to endure some form of sexual awakening. What better way to do it than to jerk-off?

His rationale was beginning to sound more and more ridiculous in his own head. So rather than wait for himself to discourage himself, he moved his hand down his boxer.

Sasuke stroked himself gently at first; he really wasn't in any rush. His stroking was almost beginning to be boringly regimented, so he began to push and stroke harsher.

He willed his mind to images of naked women in intensely compromising positions; trying desperately to get his blood boiling. Despite his vigorous attempts he could feel his member turning flaccid in his grasp. Sasuke was about to stop his ministrations all together when he saw his goddess-like neighbor with her long legs spread as wide as the Great Wall of China and her fingers buried deep in her body.

He turned as hard as stone.

She was masturbating.

Sasuke started back stroking himself harder than ever. He could feel the heat rushing from every part of his body to his member. His neighbor seemed to be going at it as vigorously as he was. Her head was up turned slightly and her eyes were squinted slightly and very glassy. He couldn't make out where she was looking from his position on the bed but he had a clear and vivid view of her pink, full lipped vagina and her impressively large breast, her nipples teasingly erect in the air.

God, he would give anything to be in that hotel room with her. He would have her sitting in his lap, his hands would be playing with her perfect round breast and he would be plunging in and out of her with his erection.

Sasuke gripped tighter around himself as he saw his neighbor fingering herself as though there was no tomorrow. Her entire body was beginning to flush a rosy red. Her mouth was opened in a wide 'O' and even if he couldn't hear it he could see. And it was downright sexy.

He quickly tugged down his boxers and let his erection stand free, stroking it faster and faster.

He closed his eyes and tried to envision hearing her scream, feeling her sweet skin rub against his in glorious friction. He wanted to be with her, all around her, _inside her – _

A blast of hot white clouded his vision and he let his orgasm split through him with ferocious intensity.

Weeks passed by after her sex god neighbor's masturbating escapade and Sakura had to admit she enjoyed it. After the first time, he had done it multiple times after. She had gotten so hot and bothered by his 'actions' she went out and bought some erotic movies and indulged in similar 'actions'.

Truthfully her masturbating had loosened her up a bit. She had several ideas for painting and sculpting. Not to mention that it felt great. She had masturbated before but never did it feel this good. Watching her sexy neighbor was more than enticing especially when she pleasured herself the same time he pleasure himself. It was exhilarating.

Right now she was getting the same tingly feeling between her legs that made her want to do it again but unfortunately her neighbor wasn't at home. She saw him leave earlier this morning in a white dress shirt and black jeans. He looked edible.

Sakura had dinner with one of the major art leaders of their generation. She didn't want to meet him horny and wet. She had to relieve herself before she went down to meet him at the restaurant across the street from the hotel.

She only had two hours before she had to leave, so having her mind made up she put in one of the 'naughty' movies she bought and stripped her clothing away. She positioned herself on the carpet and waited for it to start.

The movie was about a woman walking at night in a dark alley, bumping in to a complete stranger and then she has rough sex with him up against the wall.

The suspended congressman was one of her favorite positions.

The movie got underway and so did she. Sakura started with her breast. Rubbing them rough between each other and then played with the erect nipples. The woman in the video was being harshly pushed up against the wall and being kissed roughly. The man's hands were tearing at her clothing; getting her more naked by the second.

Sakura felt herself getting deliciously wet, but the movie was moving to slow for her taste, she gripped the remote and fast forwarded to the point she found more delectable. The man was feasting on the woman's pussy like he was starving.

Sakura's hands darted to her own pussy and began fingering it furiously. She could feel the sensuous build up in her body, the satisfying climax maybe only a few more minutes away. It wouldn't have been as overwhelming as the ones she achieved when she was watching her gorgeous neighbor but it would be good enough.

She began to perspire as the heat of the moment was beginning to get to her. The man had finished with his foreplay and was now ramming into the woman's suspended body like a bucking bull.

Sakura closed her eyes and allowed the woman's moans and the man's grunts to fill her room and her body. The sound of skin slapping against skin and labored breathing was sending an intense spark through her. She was nearing the end far more quickly than she thought.

She could feel the orgasm tumbling from her stomach traveling down her body. When the feeling nearly reached the peek she slowly opened her eyes –

And saw her neighbor jerking off right in front of her. Well not right in front of her but in his own room a thin wall and transparent mirror away. Completely naked, slightly wet and all rippled muscle, sitting up on his carpeted floor masturbating exactly opposite her, while she was doing the same thing.

It was the most profound orgasm yet.

Sasuke had entered his room to his neighbor masturbating.

He had left the hotel room early in the morning to go and purchase a suit for dinner tonight with one of his favorite and most famous art friends. He had called him and invited him to dine with several other artistes in their own respect in hopes to get his own juices flowing and possible get his books published again.

So he had gone and gotten a dark suit and immediately rushed to the shower fearing he might've been late if he sat around wasting time. When he exited the shower though, he was met with the most shocking sight of his trip here.

His Amazon neighbor was on the floor, almost grinding against the furry carpet and fingering herself roughly with both hands. He moved so fast he breathed and he was already in the position opposite her on his own floor, stroking his wet member to hard perfection.

During the past week in his vacation he had masturbated like a horny teenager. His neighbor was the most fascinating woman he had ever (not) met. To even say that in his mind sounded weird. This strange female was changing his perception on the feminine part of the human race.

Women were dull, monotonous and exhaustingly predictable. Yet here he was completely enthralled with this minx of a woman.

And he had actually written short scenes of emotional and sexual constipation for his spy character in his new novel. However he still found it difficult to actually write the thoroughly intense sex scene for the character.

His mind was then torn out of his thoughts to the silent scene of his neighbor moaning. Her lips would form a delicious 'O' whenever she moaned like she was on the edge. What he wouldn't give to actually hear her scream his name at the top of her lungs or kiss her passionately while her body convulsed due to phenomenal orgasm.

Speaking of an orgasm, it looked like his neighbor was doing just that and so was he. He felt the tingling zing down his back. He focused his attention solely on her and the frantic motions of her body, convulsing sensually. He saw her mouth form that perfect 'O' again and he knew she had come.

He pumped his erection so hard he thought he'd pulled it off. The sensation rippled through him like a rock fallen into tranquil waters and he grunted out the last of his orgasm with his eyes closed. When he opened them he found his neighbor staring straight back at him through his cum stained transparent mirror.

Her green eyes shown in shock, her pussy was still dripping with the release she had just finished. He bet he must've looked exactly the same.

Could she see him?

The way her emerald eyes blinked with recognition, as though she wasn't just looking at a reflection in the mirror, but at a naked man masturbating to the sight of her masturbating in the opposite room.

He didn't know if it was okay to move or rather to breathe. The woman in the mirror moved a leg slowly to hide the view of her vagina and Sasuke's eyes followed the movement habitually. As he did it the woman's eyes grew wider and Sasuke knew she could see him.

He suddenly felt very self-conscious like a teenage girl. His rational mind then weaved together that he should have felt self-conscious all week long because this woman could see him as clearly as he saw her.

The emerald eyes of his neighbor went as wide as a green sun. The Amazon with her long creamy legs stood up in a hurry and then she rushed off into the bathroom, her mouth open wide as though she was screaming.

Sasuke himself was too stunned to move. She could see him all along! He had been jacking off almost every day since he moved in and whenever he did, she was awake and present. She could've seen him all day for everyday he was here. For this entire vacation he had just strutted around this room half naked or fully naked under the impression he had full privacy.

He was going to further mull over the brevity of the revelation that he had just 'come' upon (literally), his eyes dashed to the clock on the wall. It was already 8 in the evening. He only had an hour to get ready for dinner!

He bolted for the bathroom in a massive rush now.

Sasuke stepped out of the hotel and into the brisk cold night air. He hugged tight to his coat and breathed in the pleasurably cool and crisp air. To his surprise this country was a lot more favorable at night. He had found that out the 4thday he was here when he went out for a late night snack.

He was trying his best to cool his racing heartbeat and forget about what took place in his hotel room an hour again. Hell, he wanted to forget this entire vacation!

He might've enjoyed the pleasurable way he felt but it was all overshadowed by the feeling that his privacy had been invaded.

Privacy was of utmost importance to him. It was something that his mother and father had instilled in him since childhood. And he knew he was being slightly hypocritical by blaming his neighbor whose name he didn't even know for invading his privacy because he had done the same too her. They had both looked in on each other and both invaded each other's privacy.

He crossed the street briskly and then walked up to the doors of the restaurant. It looked pretty decent on the outside and he hoped it was as nice on the inside. He needed a relaxing night out. He had no idea what was going to happen once he returned to the hotel. His Amazon neighbor was probably going to file charges.

Suppressing the bad thoughts until the situation presented itself he opened the door to the restaurant.

As he stepped in Sasuke had to admit it was a classy joint. The restaurant was sparkling from head to toe in glittering gold and silver. It was decadent and classy but in an artsy type of way. It had all forms of classical art around the restaurant room. They were ice sculptures, stone sculptures, paintings and someone playing soothing music on the harp, somewhere in the corner of the room.

He stepped up to the young receptionist at the front of the entrance into the dining room. He put on a small smirk because he was in a particularly better mood by just the sight of the restaurant.

"Goodnight I'm looking for a friend?"

The receptionist blushed slightly, "What's the name of your friend?" She asked coyly.

"Douglas Gate." Sasuke replied still gazing around the restaurant.

"He's right over there at table 9, the big roundtable in the northwest corner," The receptionist motioned with her hand helpfully. "You see?"

"Yeah, thank you for your help." Sasuke thanked before walking off in the direction.

As he got to the table she had pointed he saw a figure stand up immediately. The figure waved his hand in greeting and Sasuke returned the gestured happily.

"Sasukeie!"

"Dougie!"

Both men greeted in a manly hug.

"How have you been friend?" Douglas asked in a jovial mood. He guided Sasuke back to their table that had about six chairs. Sasuke took a good guess and realized Doug was expecting about 4 more people.

"I've been good, man." Sasuke commented as he sat down.

Sasuke caught up with Douglas as the evening went on. They were still the good friends like they were when they were still in college. Douglas's other dinner mates all filed in after awhile and Sasuke found all of them quite tolerable and funny. They were all artist in their own right; musicians, writers and singers.

After about fifteen minutes the only seat not occupied was the one on the right side of him. He and the others were truly having a delectable and congenial time when the last person to join their dinner arrived.

"Hey Douglas," She said with a deep, smart, sexy voice that sent jolts through his spine

"Hey Sakura," Douglas exclaimed in reply. The entire dinner table got up to meet her. Sasuke's back was the only one to her, so he turned slowly to rise and what he saw shook him straight to the bones of his body.

She was a woman, a tall woman, with lengthy pink hair that was curled at the ends. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green and her lips were full, plump and pouty. She was wearing a velvet red colored cocktail dress. She was wearing a bright smile when she introduced herself to the rest of the group.

When her eyes landed on him though, still seated in his plush chair, pure horror was exuded on her face. Sasuke pushed his chair slightly aside as he rose to his feet, knowing his coal black eyes were reflecting her expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno"

Sakura found it hard to breathe much less say her name. It was her neighbor. Her sex god neighbor, which she had seen and that had seen her masturbating. When his right hand reached out and she gripped it, all she could think of was how she had seen him gripping his swollen and taut penis as he jerked off.

She could see in his eyes that he was in a similar state of shock.

He jerked his hand back from her grasp and sat down abruptly. Sakura plastered back on a smile and took what seemed to be the only available seat.

The one right next to Sasuke.

Sakura gingerly sat down, trying to make sure her leg didn't brush his in any way.

She felt tense and she didn't know why. Her emotions were all jumbled up; she didn't know what to feel for her neighbor. He was practically a stranger; a stranger that had seen her completely naked ….and fingering herself, several times.

"So, Sakura here is an erotic painter and human sculpture." Douglas chimed in as everyone had comfortably taken back their seats.

"What does that mean?" One of their other dinner mates asked slyly.

Sakura all too aware of Sasuke, her neighbor, right next to her wanted to choose her words very carefully when Douglas did it for her just not in the careful way,

."It means that she paints porn and sculpts naked men with all their gifts for a living."

Sakura blushed and turned ruby fuchsia, brighter than the color of her hair. She coughed a little bit and sent Doug a pointed look. He smiled back at her good-naturedly. Conversation resumed as natural after Doug's telling of her job in such a candid way.

When their food finally came it was the most awkward meal she ever had. Her hand constantly brushed against his and whenever it happened their eyes clashed nervously and made the entire thing even more uncomfortable. Also she had a strange habit of toeing-off her shoes and playing with them with her feat when she wore really high shoes.

She had started to do it habitually again tonight but then her _Jimmy Cho's _had gotten away from her when she reached for it under the table with her leg she rubbed up against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke's hard, muscled leg. When she did it she heard a choking sound and spluttering.

When she saw the trail of champagne running down the side of his mouth she grabbed for her tablecloth and dabbed his mouth.

She dabbed his mouth!

Sasuke stared at her like she was smoking….from her ears, breasts and vagina.

"Th-th-thank you," Sasuke stammered. Sakura felt herself cream in her dress. Sasuke's voice was deep and baritone and rang sex straight down her bone.

"You-you're welcome." Sakura replied. She replaced her hands back at her sides and was shock to find that they were trembling. She was about to return eating when Douglas made an *ahem* sound. Her eyes shot up and saw him smiling knowingly at her. Sakura was very aware of Doug's matchmaking tendencies.

She didn't need him setting her up with anyone, and definitely not her hotel neighbor that had seen her masturbating.

"Hey Sasukeie," Douglas chimed, in a sly tone, "You know that slump you've been going through?"

"…..Slump?" The inquiry slipped passed her lips before she could stop it. Douglas turned to her with his eyes holding a mischievous glint.

"Yeah, slump." Douglas said in that same chirpy tone that might've indicated that he drank a bit too much champagne. "As everyone knows Sasukeie here is a fiction novelist. He writes about spies and government officials who lead dangerous lives and get put in compromising life threatening situations."

Doug took a pause and a sip of his champagne before continuing.

"Recently his publicist has been rejecting his stories because they've become shit-ass boring – "

"– She didn't reject them because of that you idiot!" Sasuke interrupted. Doug shot him with an 'oh-please' look and continued.

"His books needed – "

"– Can you please leave this alone!" Sasuke exclaimed his deep voice cracking with what Sakura thought was embarrassment.

Douglas was about to continue but under Sasuke's glare, he immediately stopped. The conversation continued very light. She tried desperately to avoid looking to the left of her but evidently to no avail. She couldn't help but gape at her neighbor's beauty.

Beauty was not a word usually reserved when describing a man but simply calling him handsome felt like an injustice. He was strikingly gorgeous and she had thought that when she had seen him from a distance through her room mirror. But up close it was a completely different story. He was the epitome of masculinity. Strong jaw and facial features, muscular and broad shoulders, large hands and a deep voice that would make the most prudish woman tear off her clothes and beg to be raped. This man was the complete package.

Her thoughts were taking a lurid path to the gutter when the evening was drawing to a dreaded close. Many of the other artistes had already risen to their feet and Douglas had just closed the bill with a wad of cash tucked inside. In fact the only two people that were comfortably seated were her and Sasuke.

Sakura embarrassed by the thought for no apparent reason had begun to get up in a rush determined to rise out of her chair before Sasuke did. However her shoes were still discarded somewhere under the dining table due to her uncouth habit. She searched for them blindly with her feet, feeling desperately for the high heeled footwear. She had found one successfully and was still looking for the other when her leg brushed harshly against Sasuke's.

Her eyes turned as wide as saucers and she could hear the choking form the man seated next to her. Not wanting to bring the attention of the other artistes that were seated at their table attention towards her and her neighbor she quickly scrambled in search for the missing shoe; her leg still effectively rubbing up and down against his.

When she finally felt the shoe after what felt like hours of searching she hurried it on without the aid of her hands and rose swiftly from her seat. She couldn't shake the feeling of Sasuke's heavy stare on her, watching her every moment as she moved to say her goodbyes to the other friends of Douglas's that had dined with them.

Sasuke knew women.

He prided himself on his in depth knowledge of them. If knowing a woman were a science he would have his P.H.D and would be rewarded and world renowned as the pioneering mind in understanding such a difficult science.

What he didn't understand was how he couldn't understand the woman right next to him. For the entire evening she could have been deemed as playing 'footsy' under the table with him. She could have been deemed as sliding her leg seductively up and down his leg. She could have been deemed as brushing her arms up and down his shoulders while they ate.

She could have been deemed as audaciously flirting with him for the entire night!

Was that the kind of woman she was? A woman that after finding out she had been watched while she masturbated would immediately go and entice said viewer of her 'self-stimulation' into joining her in the act! He was dumbfounded and incredibly turned on at the thought.

But then he became even more confused when he would witness her bouts of blushing whenever said flirtatious activities occurred. Whenever her hand brushed his shoulder, a rosy pink would dust across her cheeks and down her neck the image leaving him with two thoughts. One was if she was truly that naïve and if so he was even more excited. Two was if her blush transcended down to her entire body. That though itself willed him to be completely stone the entire evening.

Now however it had come to a comfortable close and she had just performed another one of her 'accidental flirtations' as he had come to call them and they had left him completely rigid. She rose from her seat in a mad rush and quickly said her goodbyes to their dinner mates. Noticing how some of them had come to look at him expectantly, Sasuke willed his mind on thoughts that Douglas would call 'boner-shrinkers'.

Thankfully by the time he did stand the evidence of his arousal was not shooting through his pants. He said his 'it-was-pleasure-meeting-you" speech then resolved to leave the restaurant before Sakura did as to get back to the hotel before she did. He didn't know why but he knew he would feel justified if he got their first and filed the complaint subsequently first.

His plan was set in motion as he was the first of their group to exit the restaurant doors but as fate would have it his friend would spoil his intentions.

"Hey, Sasukeie!" Douglas called as he too exited the restaurant with Sakura in toe. "Wait up you prick."

Going against his better judgment Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks but refused to turn around and face his friend with his Amazon neighbor on his arm. Douglas alerted his proximity to Sasuke on the outside sidewalk of the restaurant with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" Douglas asked good-naturedly as usual.

"I just want to get back to my hotel. I don't know what kind of activities go on around here at night." Sasuke commented dryly. His tone not giving away any indication of the inner turmoil that was raging in his subconscious.

He could smell Sakura. Her scent had assaulted his senses from the moment she sat down next to him in the restaurant and the effect they had on him was profound. During his one week of ogling her he had often fantasized about how she sounded how she tasted how she felt and how she would smell. And now that he knew it was too much to bear.

She was the perfect woman in every sense of the word. Her body was statuesque and curved in all the right places. Her skin was the perfect alabaster complexion with rosy red tints in the right places. And all her gorgeous female parts were held enticingly well together in her crimson cocktail dress and six-inch black pumps.

She was a visual orgasm. And she smelt wonderful too.

"Hmm you're probably right." Douglas said absent-mindedly. Then remembering he held Sakura in his left hand, he commented more focused. "Right, that's why I called after you, Sakura just told me the same thing that she's heading to her hotel, the, um North Star?" Douglas questioned referring to Sakura.

Her head was turned to the side and she was blushing heavily but all the while she still nodded. Douglas then turned to Sasuke.

"Isn't the North Star the hotel you're staying at?"

Sasuke almost cursed aloud. He knew where Douglas was going with this.

"Why don't you two walk there together?" The conniving blonde said cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't know how to turn down the blonde's offer without sounding blatantly rude to Sakura or sounding downright stupid.

"Um, I – I – I"

" – So you agree? Great!" Douglas promptly threw the bubblegum blonde from his arm towards him. Sakura teetered to a stop right in front of Sasuke with her head seemingly magnetically attracted to the stone pavement. Douglas, satisfied with the situation, turned abruptly heading in the opposite direction, offering a trademark, boisterous goodbye.

Suddenly, Sasuke was all alone with his masturbating neighbor.

He truly didn't know how to navigate this situation. Should he just waltz off into the night and leave her where she stood, bowing in front of him or confront her here and now about their promiscuous activities while watching each other. His mind raced for the right course of action. Frustratingly nothing came to mind so he simply let his instincts guide him.

Sakura stubbornly kept her head down; knowing full well it probably looked odd as though she was bowing to her neighbor. But it was all she could manage. The brevity of the situation didn't seem as real until now. For the whole night they had been surrounded by others. Then she was able to somehow suppress the issue in the recesses of her mind.

Now however it was just her and Sasuke and her knack for not being able to stop talking was threatening to make an appearance.

But what would she say? Knowing herself well Sakura thought it would probably be something stupid or a brass comment on the situation between them. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of conversational things to say but she could still feel the flagrant words tumbling at the back of her throat baleful to rush to the fore of her mouth and make her ill-conceived thoughts, impractical and brazen words.

Words she couldn't take back.

Thankfully before she could make an extremely tense situation even tenser, her knight in a dark suit that hugged to his muscular body spoke instead.

"Are you coming or what?"

His tone was cold but his words were kind and Sakura took comfort. She rose to her full length and gave a slightly robotic nod and an unabashed grin. His replied with a small nod of his own then turned to walk in the direction of the road crossing with her strutting comfortable next to him.

The trip from the restaurant to the hotel was in normal estimation a relatively small one. However even the small walk to the street lights and pedestrian crossing felt like an eternity with both their silence. The consternation between them was choking. She felt as though the silence was wrapping two arms around her throat and squeezing it for all it was worth. Her vocal chords fought back valiantly and the first thing she thought of she said it to break the condemning silence.

"How did you meet Douglas?"

Sasuke stared at her surprised as though he was expecting her to say something but he wasn't expecting her to say that. When they stopped at the crossing, waiting for the walking sign to flash on, he raised an eyebrow and responded to your question.

"We met in college. We were in the same dorm, joined the same clubs…"

Sasuke's story went on longer than she anticipated. From the moment she had met him she garnered he wasn't much of a talker but she could tell that he cared a lot about his friendship with Douglas.

"….He just sort of sticks to you, you know?" Sasuke said finishing his recollection with an adorable smirk on his face that melted Sakura on the inside.

The walk sign flashed a bright white and the two walked across the road together.

"What about you?" Sasuke queried as they crossed the threshold and unto the other side of the street. Now their hotel was a few blocks down the road.

Sakura just regaled to him the way she met him at an art gallery when he had been drooling over her friend Sara. To her surprise Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Sakura queried laughing with him.

"Doug told me had met a beautiful princess, his future wife, at an art gallery along with her pink haired dragon," Sasuke gave her a full-toothed breathtaking smile. The air caught in her throat before she could smile back.

After the laugh they shared, Sakura just asked some minimalistic questions just to keep the conversation going and Sasuke seemed more than willing also. He answered all her questions albeit each time she asked he seemed surprised as though he was expecting her to say something else.

They had reached the hotel steps and were about to mount the tenuous flight of stairs to their hotel room when he stopped her cold in her tracks. She had been chatting lively and making sweeping gestures with her hand animatedly regarding the time when she had caught Douglas spying on Sara at another art gallery waiting for 'the pink dragon' to leave before he asked his 'future wife' out on a date when Sasuke spoke the words to start the conversation she dreaded having.

"Are we really going to act as though we have nothing more important to talk about?" Sasuke's cool voice cut through her disassociated façade like a warm knife through butter.

Sakura stopped in mid-step and stared straightforward with her mouth agape.

She would have to be stupid to not notice that their situation became more and more… complicated the closer they got to their rooms. Truthfully she hadn't been planning on _not_ talking about it but every time she had thought to bring it up the situation didn't feel right. She knew they had to discuss it but how would they? 'Hey we saw each other masturbate….' Where else could they go from there?

The situation would have been far too awkward.

But yet she was grateful Sasuke had the audacity to bring it up. It would have been far more awkward if they had gone back to their rooms without talking about. Imagine walking past those three mirrors pretending as though they couldn't see each other or haven't seen each other the whole time.

Sakura stepped back down the steps she was just about to climb and stared bold and brazen towards her neighbor.

"You're right; we do have more important things to discuss."

Sasuke stared back at her with that same level of intensity with a gleam of fear shimmering in the back of his black eyes.

"So…, the mirrors in our rooms are both transparent," Sasuke started off his deep, confident voice cracking slightly with anxiety.

Sakura herself could also feel her embarrassment and nervousness rising. Her legs – in fact her whole body – was beginning to convulse. Her shaking was bringing about another knack of hers to showcase itself; her talkativeness. She was starting to regret the fact that her neighbor had decided to bring up the issue.

"Look Sasuke," Sakura could hear herself speak but the words tumbled faster than her brain could register them. "We're both adults here and we both know what took place between us. We… masturbated while watching each other through double viewed mirrors. I'm sorry that I looked in on you while you were…self-stimulating yourself," Sasuke coughed loudly. "And I'm sure you're sorry for watching me self-stimulate myself - ,"

" – I am sorry" Sasuke quickly interjected. Sakura caught back on to the edge of his sentence.

"Great! Now we can just move on and forget about it." She had started to climb the stairs when Sasuke reached out to her.

"Is that all!? We need to talk about this Sakura"

"I think that was enough talking about it." She retorted. Her leg was already at the fifth step when she tripped.

The heel of her shoe broke on the edge of the step and her ankle proceeded to twist uncomfortably. Unbalanced, she slowly began to fall off the steps, her heart hammering in her chest. Truthfully she hadn't expected to fall. Sasuke was right behind her and he looked capable enough to stop them both from plummeting to the bottom of the staircase.

What she hadn't been expecting was to feel the intense heat of his body consume and invade her body. She hadn't expected to smell his musk aftershave and inhale the intoxicating scent of his cologne. His muscled arms enveloped her more firmly than she though necessary. His large hands cupped her lower hips as she fell back onto him while his lengthy fingers brushed past her ass gently.

Their bodies stumbled to a steady halt and the silence on the stairwell was becoming suffocating, mimicking the times she had felt around him for nearly the entire evening. This time however it wasn't awkward tension of recognizing they had to speak about viewing each other masturbate.

This time it was sexual tension.

Sexual tension garnered from being held in the strong hold of a masculine frame and her being a female had to go with nature and simply appreciate it, revel in it and respond to it.

This was why she was here in the first place. Wasn't it? This country and this vacation were supposed to incite some form of awakening in her. Inspire her to get back in her niche and get back to her successful job. So far this entire journey had bared little to no fruit.

But now Sakura understood that her answer was standing right in front of her or to be exact, right behind her.

With fruit that she had observed were very _hung_.

Sakura slowly stepped out of Sasuke's arms, careful to enjoy all the light touches and caresses that skirted across her body as he released her knowing full well that they were not accidental. He was purposely lingering. She felt as though she now understood what she had been missing to get from this whole debacle. She had watched him because she found him attractive. He had also watched her because he found her attractive.

She was here for an awakening; a sexual awakening! What better way to do that than to do the obvious. Her neighbor had given her intense orgasm simply by looking at him masturbating. With her in the room what kind of level of pleasure could they both reach together?

Slowly she turned and faced him, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"Thank-you,"

Her tone scared him.

No longer did her voice have that nervous quiver that he took comfort in because it expressed to him that she felt the same way about situation. He was downright nervous and the little crack in her voice showed him she felt the same way.

"You-you're welcome,"

But now her voice was calm, smooth and deadly. The sound of her voice poured over his body that just a few minutes ago was cold and unresponsive was now jolted to stand at attention. It was that same sexy voice she spoke with now that had first shocked him at dinner. The sexy voice that he had imagined she sounded like in his dreams and in reality when he watched her masturbating didn't even measure up to the actual sound of her voice.

Every moment spent with her only seemed to excite and entice him more. Now merely describing her as fascinating was an understatement. She was mystifying, alluring and perplexing. No matter what he did he could not wrap his head around her. One moment she was a sex kitten that enjoyed walking around her hotel room half naked and took pleasure in viewing a man also prancing around naked. If that was all there was to it he could simply judge her as an over sexual female. He had met them before.

However, he further had to add to her categorization extremely shy. A complete opposite description to his previous assessment of her. Whenever her hand or leg accidently brushed across his she would blush profusely like some inexperienced teenager. So now she was the shy, anxious, sex-hungry, nudist?

It simply didn't go together with anything! It was as if he were a computer, a fully capable and well informed supercomputer that had recently come across new data that he couldn't encrypt, couldn't decode or even comprehend. His neighbor Sakura was short-circuiting his system.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

Sasuke's eyes averted from the floor to see Sakura had already began another ascent up the stairs. Her stance was poised to perfection effectively showing off her amazing feminine assets. But that was not what captivated him the most. What had stolen all of his attention like a thief in the night were her eyes. Her lusty, dark green eyes.

He had seen it before. That was the same look she got in her eyes whenever she started masturbating. The same sinful glint that shimmered within the green orbs whenever she painted over a canvas. That same rapacious glance was the one she was currently serving him with and it jolted him straight to the very bone.

He felt like a character in one of the sex novels that his publisher had made him read. In most of the scenarios in the book the male character had been completely unaware of the female's sexual advances. It wasn't until the female's actions had become painfully obvious did the man finally react. Sasuke had always hated the ridiculous cliché. These books were not indicative of any real male response to sexual advances. Any real man would have seen the woman's actions as what they were the first time around and would have reacted accordingly.

No one was that blind fully unaware.

And yet as he followed Sakura's swaying hips up the stairs he couldn't help but contemplate that maybe he fell under that category. Hadn't he seen what kind of person she was from the way she continually paraded around her hotel room? She was a free spirit. A highly sexual free spirit who did whatever she wanted. And there was a nagging thought within his brain that told him that maybe – just maybe - she wanted to do him.

Their room level came about all too quickly for Sasuke as he no longer held a completely accessible view of Sakura's ass. Now he had to politely raise his gaze to the back of her head as of any moment she could turn around and catch him in the disgraceful act.

When they stumbled upon their room numbered doors, Sakura did a small sway and turned to face him. He had been desperately trying to beat back the nerves that were swelling up in his body. If she wanted to make a move now would be the perfect moment for it. Then again maybe he had rose his expectations too high, let his libido get in the way of rational thinking.

There was no way that a woman as blessed as Sakura was, even if she was a bit of a _liberal_, would be willing to indulge in sex with a complete stranger. Now that he had turned the situation over in his head he found it completely ridiculous that such a thing would ever be possible. He needed to stop his other head from doing all the thinking. There was no way Sakura would ev–

"So, this our stop,"

It was then that he realized that he was a character in a sex novel. No one, no matter how derivatively sexy had a voice like that naturally. So sultry and mouth watering. She was flirting with him, intensely. And it was being more than successful.

"It is." Sasuke answered his voice a lot calmer than he would have thought possible.

Sakura reached out her hand tentatively and he it took him a few more seconds to realize that she wanted him to shake it. He reached out his hands slowly and grasped hers firmly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

There was that question in both of their eyes as their hands shook. It was more than clear to both of them what they wanted but how to go about asking for it was the issue.

She could feel the power of his body with a mere shake of the hand. The delicious thoughts of what they could both do with said power were over running her brain. She wanted him. She needed him. She would have him.

Sasuke was finding it hard to keep his cool. This was it. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sakura wanted him. Her courteous and mannerly behavior did well to hide it but her eyes held the truth. Every vulgar and naughty thought that passed through her head involving him and her were reflected in her eyes. Sasuke was certain of it.

And yet still…..

How was he to go about initiating it? How was he to start this inevitable joining between him and Sakura, an almost complete stranger? The answer was simple, he couldn't. The situation reminded him laughably about prom. He was sure that a girl he really wanted to ask would have said yes but then again he could have never been too sure.

He couldn't instigate it the connection between them. No matter his certainty.

Their handshake was disdainfully coming to an abrupt end. Both hands lingered as they let go.

"I guess this is it," Sasuke said all hope draining from his heated body. "Goodnig –

"– Sasuke" Sakura's desperate voice rang in his ears, sparking back up a flame of hope in his body.

The dim over head lighting of the hallway was casting a very sensual mood over the whole conversation. The yellow lights seemed to be in love with Sakura as it highlighted each and every beautiful curve and marvelous features that before, Sasuke could only admired from a distance through a transparent mirror. She was like a collector's item. She was the kind of book that only came along once every generation. The book that he really wanted to have, to unfold and sit back and watch as it tantalized him.

"…."

She wasn't going to wait, Sakura decided. She wasn't going to simply stand by and let the man decide where their relationship was going to go. She was going to make the first move herself.

Sasuke was a mere two steps aware from her but even so the clip of her heels on the oak stained floor of the hotel hallway was resounding and cracking against her already thin walled resolve. As she stepped right up to Sasuke she could feel the heat exerting from his body. She could smell him, his nutty, musky aftershave working as an aphrodisiac that alight her body to an almost unbelievable sexual hunger. She was confident that she could do this.

She raised her head to Sasuke's. She could see the anxiety swimming in his eyes. She reached out to his broad shoulders. She could hear his deep breaths. She could almost feel the mint on his breath, making her lips pucker hungrily.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed the anticipation on the edge of his tongue.

Their lips were a thought apart. Their breaths intermingled. She could feel the ghost of his lips on hers.

"Sasuke," her whisper was almost inaudible. "Kiss me,"

And his lips crashed down on hers.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It was like cherry heaven.

That was the only word Sasuke thought he could use t accurately described what it felt like to kiss Sakura.

The second she gave the command his lips were on hers and now he never wanted to stop. Warmth grew to heat quickly and before he could stop himself he had her pushed up against the door to her room. His hands were running feverishly up and down her body, trying to appease the hunger he had unconsciously built up for her. His fingers gripped at the firm flesh of her rounded ass, squeezing harshly.

Sakura gave an appreciative sigh into their kiss before gripping the back of his head and bringing his face closer to her; effectively deepening their chaste kiss.

Sasuke felt like he was losing himself. He had never been so wrapped up in something as simple as a kiss nor so worked up. Yet here he was _grinding_ into Sakura's body like some horny adolescent. This whole situation was almost like one of the love scenes in the novels he had recently read for inspiration. If this situation was as such, Sasuke realized he would've been admitting to being wrong about authors who wrote sex because this feeling and whatever else that was happening between him and Sakura was definitely worth writing about.

Sasuke moaned as Sakura's tongue passed languidly over his in her mouth. He could feel her hands glissade over his body, touching every scope of his frame as though she wanted to remember him by touch alone.

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to make of their situation. Two adult strangers sucking each other's faces off in the middle of their hotel rooms. The hotel rooms in which they had watched each other masturbate in, continuously, on a daily basis. Their story, if any, sure wasn't cliché. But then again wasn't that his style; writing new, thoughtful and non-cliché stories.

How ironic he ended up in a situation that perfectly reflected the type of love story he would have written if he had done one.

"I need more of you Sasuke,"

He realized he had almost gotten lost in his thoughts and had stalled his ministrations on Sakura's body with his hands. He quickly resumed, this time more fervent than before. It wasn't like he was dealing with some inexperienced virgin. Sakura was the neighbor he had watched masturbate to hardcore porn. He didn't need to be so gentle.

Sasuke, with his mouth still melted to hers and his tongue still tasting hers, used his hands to grip the thighs of her leg and hoisted her up against the door, with her legs wrapping firmly around his waist effectively crushing heated crotch to crotch.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Oh!"

Sakura could feel Sasuke. His arousal was pressing against her core, their clothes annoyingly keeping them separated.

Sasuke was honestly kissing her silly. Never had she been intimate with a man so skilled with his tongue. Her masturbating neighbor was almost sending her over the edge with nothing but his lips and tongue.

This was what she was missing. These intense emotions were what had stifled her art. She had forgotten what it was like to sit back and be pleasured by the opposite sex. Well that was going to end here. She was going to let Sasuke make her see stars. She would completely let go. Most of her friends described her as a free spirit but to be honest she never felt very free. She was always conforming to one thing or another.

Not tonight, however. She would enjoy a round of sweaty raunchy sex with practically a random stranger. She wasn't going to conform to any rules. She was going to thoroughly enjoy herself.

Sakura broke the kiss and tossed her head back so that Sasuke had full access to her neck. And he took full advantage. He sucked on her neck like he was trying to drink from the blood vessels that lay underneath the sensitive skin. He travelled lower and lower until eventually he reached the top of her chest.

"Oh!"

With the deep cleavage of her dress, he could suck the top of her breasts and he fully indulged in the feel, tonguing the susceptible skin dutifully. Sending wild crazy sparks skittering along Sakura's body.

Their intense make out session outside of their rooms was quickly evolving into something more at a very rapid rate. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hands gliding into the very small pocket of her dress. Sakura knew what he was going for.

And the structure that was responsible for her delicious close proximity with Sasuke's body gave away and Sasuke dropped her slightly quickly to her feet and the two of them entered her hotel room.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"More Sasuke, more!"

Sakura moaned like an angel and he never wanted her to stop. They had entered her room a couple of minutes ago Sasukeed guessed and had proceeded to haphazardly disrobe each other to the point of only underwear.

Though it was dark Sasuke practically knew Sakura's room like the back of his hand from all the late night watching he did of her. He had quickly pushed her onto the bed and maneuvered off her bra and was now currently feasting on the perked nipples of her breast like they were tiny balls of candy.

"Ah!" Sakura's moans incited something in him that he found hard to control not that he wanted to control it. Sasuke lapped around the erect nipple loving the feel of Sakura shivering beneath him.

Sasuke rose up slowly to admire his work so far. Sakura's face was a glorious flush of red. Her eyes were slanted upwards and there was far away glint in them that spoke volumes of the levels of pleasure she was feeling. Her entire upper body was glistening with his saliva. Her full, perky breasts were marred with red marks along their sides and on their fronts while her nipples were still hardened deliciously in the air.

"Sasuke," her soft voice reached him. Her eyes were on him. He could still make out their misty green color with only the moonlight shining in from the windows. She stared at him soulfully then pleaded.

"Don't stop"

And he complied. He assaulted her breast once again, eagerly. He frantically placed love bites all along the already reddened flesh. Sakura moan's started back up and she began pleading for more once again this time with more zeal. Simply to test the waters, Sasuke ran his free hand that was not squeezing her other vacant breast down the sides of her leg. He let his finger pick under the fabric of her panties, the only remaining article of her clothing and what he felt stunned him motionless.

She was dripping wet.

Sakura P.O.V.

When Sasuke's finger finally toughed her womanhood, Sakura felt glorious pleasure and slight embarrassment. She had been wet from the time they walked up the stairs with his eyes, she could feel, glued to her ass. And she hadn't stopped getting wetter since.

His ministrations on her breast were unbelievable. Never had a man been so skilled in treating her chest. With Sasuke's mouth on her body and his fingers about to enter her body, Sakura felt like a woman.

A real woman.

She instantly needed more. She felt like the greedy child that when he took home one snack from the candy store, the next day he wanted to take two and the next day, three. She wanted to be spoilt thoroughly by Sasuke and even though she knew she didn't have to ask, she begged anyway.

"Sasuke, please! More!"

His finger slipped inside her like a warm knife through butter. And Sakura melted.

His penetration started slow at first as if he was testing her body out first. She knew that he knew how wet she was for him and that meant his one finger ministrations were nothing but a tease.

However, with his mouth still feasting on her breast, he readjusted his hand so two fingers now penetrated her.

"Ah!"

Her back arched as he added yet another finger and her body began to involuntarily clench around the hand between her legs. Sasuke thrust relentless in and out of her body with his hands, while his thumb, hooked on the outside of her vagina, and stimulated her clitoris with rough, circular, jutting movements

Sakura was on cloud nine.

But it still wasn't enough. That small candy store boy had grown up into a business tycoon who wanted all the money in the world as his own. Sakura didn't want all the money in the world but she did want all of Sasuke. She reached down between her legs slowly and grasped Sasuke's hand to a stop.

When Sasuke's face bolted up to look at her she was shocked by the amount of lust filled in his eyes. She silently wondered how much of that same lust was reflected in her own gaze. Under his intense gaze, she found it difficult to articulate herself but she just managed to get out her desires.

"I ne- need you now. _All of you"_

Sasuke P.O.V.

Sasuke ripped off Sakura's underwear so fast and hard that they had pulled her up slightly off the bed, only to make her bounce back down as the thin material tore. He then quickly released the hand that was on her breast to use it to take off his boxers.

Soon enough he was lying completely naked on top of his completely naked roommate. Her eyes were glazed deliciously with lust and he knew his were too.

He had wanted to make her painfully wet for him by going down on her with his mouth, hard. But when she had begged him, he felt his plan ebb away and his chain of control, which had slowly been eroding over the course of their foreplay, completely broke.

Sasuke quickly positioned himself at her entrance, his knees spreading her legs wider and wider on the bed. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and gave a long sucking before entering her forcefully.

"Ohhhh!"

The penetration had been so sleek, Sasuke nearly came right then and there, but he held his release back. He was going to fuck her sore. Make her scream so loud, the hotel owners would think that a murder was taking place.

Her core was so unbelievable tight. Its warm wall were clinging to his member, and squeezing rhythmically. He stayed completely still until he felt Sakura's hand wrap around his back, her legs around his waist and until she murmured to him, in a heavenly soft voice.

"Harder,"

Sakura P.O.V.

Sakura knew that she was in bed with a sexual monster.

From the moment he had entered her, Sakura could feel the gargantuan length of Sasuke's erection. The rigidity of the bone was astounding; he was as hard as diamond. That coupled with the fact that by the way he was expertly fucking her, she knew he could expertly use it. Sakura couldn't have been more blissful.

She could hear the moans bouncing off the walls of the room; a mixture of pure femininity and gruff masculinity. It was the sound of sex, the smell of sex and most importantly the feel of sex.

Sakura was going over the edge as Sasuke mercilessly pounded into her the bed, like a hammer to a nail. Her legs were loosely wrapped around his waist to help her hang on to the intense pace he was going at. She could hear herself screaming demands to go faster and harder.

Sex with him was an almost out of body experience. She could feel and hear and see everything that was going on but it still felt strange to her. As if she were driving a car and sleeping in the back seat. Sasuke was splitting her mind in two.

He spread her thighs even wider and she used her feet to secure around his back, digging into it as he kept thrusting. The tension which built up inside her was so pleasurable to the point of pain because she needed her release so badly. She writhed beneath him; their bodies drenched in sweat and clutched his back.

"I want you to cum Sakura," he said, "I want to feel it."

Oh god, she was so close. Her pussy squeezed his cock as it rode it and he sighed against her.

He rode her even harder, the sounds of their bodies slapping together she could hear above her own cries. The way his cock rubbed against her finally sent her spiraling and she couldn't stop it. She screamed as she clutched him against her as he slammed into her. Her hips bruised by his as she felt him spasm inside of her and the blast of heat through her body.

Sasuke collapsed on top of her, his heat encasing her completely with the scent of him and their sex. Slowly he rolled over and cradled an arm over her waist to pull her to him.

Sakura felt exhausted. Days of pent up frustration had plummeted out of her in a burst of a climax. She nestled slowly into the still strangers just and would have almost giggled at the thought of her and Sasuke and what they were now.

Sex strangers? Alien lovers?

The names allowed her to rest easy in the arms of a man she didn't know but had just had staggering sex with. It was the nice hum of his steady heartbeat, humming behind her that finally sent her off to sleep.

Sasuke P.O.V.

*Yawn*

Sasuke awoke to a stream of intensely hot sunlight, the smell of sweat, saliva and sex, a room he knew that wasn't his but he had looked at it so many times it might as well have been and a calm pair of startling green eyes staring at him from the foot of the bed.

The way she observed him was unsettling. He had seen this look in her eyes a couple times before, when she was staring at a blank or only half finished piece of canvas disdainful, as if trying to figure out what to do with it.

She was sitting crossed legged at the base of the bed right below his feet with his shirt on and what appeared to be a cup of steaming coffee. He began to sit up slowly, her eyes never leaving his and his never leaving hers.

He wished there was a handbook that taught how to navigate awkward situations like these. It wasn't as if they could blow off last night to mere drunkenness, like what people usually did with weird one night stands. They were both sober last night with only enough alcohol in their systems to cause a light buzz. They were in full control of their faculties.

If there was such a handbook, Sasuke began to awkwardly wonder what it would've been called. The How To Get Out Of An Awkward Conversation With A Neighbor You Watched Masturbate And Also Watched You Masturbate And Subsequently Have Sex With Handbook?

He may not have known how to navigate but he sure as hell knew not to be the first one to talk. He would let her guide this situation the same she instigated last night.

So he waited and waited and waited….. He figured it only became apparent that he would not be the first to speak after five minutes of staring and blinking. Sasuke watched Sakura slowly take a sip of her hot beverage or coffee, judging by the caffeine smell and sigh dramatically before her eyes landed back on him, intensely.

"I enjoyed last night."

….That wasn't what he was expecting. He honestly didn't know what he was expecting but it surely was not that. By her expression she seemingly wanted a response from him, but he wasn't going to take the reins of this ship without more information on where they were going.

She sighed once again.

"Last night was incredible. I came to this hellhole to sort of get out of an artiste's block that I have been having. My friend suggested this place and having no better options I came."

Sasuke was slightly amazed at how similar her situation had been to his.

"Before you came my block was still permanently in place. However after you came into that room" she pointed to the see through mirror behind her that gave a clear image of his room. "And I started watching you…y'know; my artist block as slowly began to go away. And after last night, well you can see the results for yourself."

He looked around the room to find three new paintings that had not been there before. They were all stunning. On was a face shot of a woman taking off her earring, her eyes swimming with indescribable emotions. The next was of a small group of children playing a game with another child watching. The last was a drawing of a man, naked, sleeping on a bed … It was a painting of him!

"My block is completely gone, astoundingly." Sakura chuckled to herself as if she too couldn't believe it. "So I think that a sexual relationship between the two of us can be mutually beneficial. I'm 90% sure your writers block is gone."

It was hard to fight her kind of logic but what he found truthfully unsettling was the way she casually brought up the idea. They were still near complete strangers.

"You'd be willing to sleep with a man you hardly know?" Sasuke asked her calmly. She just stared at him above the rim of her cup as she had intended to take another sip when he asked the question.

"Well, I already have." She answered plainly. "And we could always get to know each other while we're here. I have a week more of vacation."

"The same." Sasuke answered. He was still unsettled though by how calm she was. It was until he noticed the blush on her cheeks and the slightly trembling of her coffee cup that he realized how truthfully nervous she actually was. Taking comforting in that fact, Sasuke propositioned the deal.

"So it's a deal then?"

She smiled at him unabashed.

"Deal"

Sasuke could sense that neither of them truly knew where to go from there with the deal but as far as getting to know someone went it was always nice to start with introductions wasn't it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

He saw her smile nervously back as she replied.

"Sakura Haruno." Her smile began to falter as she giggled slightly to herself. Sasuke was intrigued with what was so funny.

"What?"

"That was a bit cliché, don't you think," She made air quotes with her free hand "'Mr. Original'"

He could only guess that she was making a poke about his story writing. "How did you know about my stories?"

Her face suddenly turned a bright pink. She pointed to the blank computer screen. "I chatted with Douglas online to ask about you. He was very forthcoming."

Sasuke merely responded with a nod. Then another thought rushed to is mind and since they were just making small talk he voiced it.

"How'd you get Wi-Fi, the signals up here are pretty bad."

"Oh, I just stole some from that Nara Law firm downtown."

Sasuke knew about that Wi-Fi but it had a password, that's why he had overlooked it. "How did you get the password?"

"Douglas. He knows a friend that knows a friend…." She trailed off. The heavy silence was back again and Sasuke hated it.

"Douglas really knows a lot of people."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "He does…"

And just like that the silence was back. Not really having anything to say. Sasuke resorted to simply just staring at Sakura. His shirt looked nice on her. She had the first two buttons opened and it showed off a hell of a lot of cleavage. Her ripe pink nipples that he had lavished last night were almost visible to him. It hugged those ridiculously sexy curves all too well. He couldn't even stop himself when thoughts of her naked and flushed beneath him started to flood his mind.

He was still staring when Sakura yawned and stretched at the same time, hiking up her shirt a bit. The stretched had caused the third button of the shirt to come loose and before either of them could say 'shit' her breasts were showing with the nipples completely erect looking similar to pink skittles.

Sasuke immediately grew impossible hard and it showed when the mountain began to form in the sheet at his waist. Sakura stared at him then at the lump in the sheets, her cheeks dusting a soft fuchsia. Sasuke knew he should have been embarrassed but he wasn't.

He only stared at her completely unaffected.

"So when does this deal situation start?"

Sakura's blush turned crimson. Sasuke could only smirk.

"Come here,"

_3 Weeks Later_

Sakura P.O.V.

"Sakura, these are amazing!"

"Thank you," Sakura said cheerfully.

Her exhibitor was extremely pleased with the new pieces she had handed. And as long as she was happy so was Sakura. Thanks to her new found personal life everything seemed to be turning sunny- side up for Sakura.

Her thoughts reminded her that she was famished and so she tried to wrap up the viewing with her exhibitor.

"So you like everything?" She asked hopefully.

"Like it, I love it!"

"Great, so I'll just leave the stuff with you," Sakura said packing up her sketches and placing them into her tote bag. Her exhibitor and friend only gave a small absentminded nod, still in awe of Sakura's art pieces. Sakura walked up to the door and burst out of it excitedly.

She was in a real rush she had another appointment across the street and down a few blocks and she didn't want to have this person waiting longer than necessary. She shuffled across the street quickly and then practically sprinted down the opposite side of the road.

Her excitement rose as the sight of the breakfast she was to have her meeting at came into her sights.

When the small diner came into view, Sakura charged in and instantly spotted the aggravated man she was to have breakfast with.

"I can see you're already your miserable self." Sakura commented as she slid into her seat.

"And you're as perennially late as always." Sasuke replied.

"Are we going to sit and argue about my tardiness or are we going to eat breakfast," Sakura chided as she grabbed the menu. "Because I am starving!" She continued melodramatically.

"You'll never change." Sasuke commented absent-mindedly as he grabbed the menu too.

"It's not like you mind,"

Sasuke stopped and smiled genuinely.

"I don't"

Sakura smiled back.

As a child, her mother had warned her about stranger danger. Maybe meeting a stranger and getting to know said stranger made it all the better.

**Author's note: That ending was ridiculously hard to write. I didn't know what to write after Sasuke smiled at her, so I just ended it there. Hope that didn't ruin the story for you.**

**REVIEW! My powers of manipulation are taking over your body slowly but surely manipulating you to review. If you don't…. well let's just say That I have something devious planned! MOI-MOI-MOI-MOI! MOI-MOI-MOI-MOI! MOI-MOI-MO - *cough*, *cough***

**Seriously please review, see ya!~.**


End file.
